Number One Draft Pick
by thesidekickking1
Summary: what if when harry was attacked by Voldemort he just teleported to Compton, California. What if his new Dad loved basketball. what if his parents found him 19 years later.NO Bashings Alive Lily And James Good Dumbledore and Sexy Hermione.


**Disclaimer I don't own any part of the nba or harry potter if I did it would have a lot more sex and violence.**

**Author Notes: Hey readers this is my first ever fanfic after reading for years. While I'll try to avoid all the hype of the traditional harry potter story I would like everybody's help not to put any clichés in my story.**

**So here it goes.**

Marv Albert "Here we are folks at the 2003 NBA draft where the question on everyone's mind is who's going number".

Steven A. Smith "That's right Marv this draft class has the potential to be the greatest of all time with stars like LeBron James, Chris Bosh, Dwayne wade, and a late declaration by Harry Potter any one of these players can turn a franchise around and get them a championship".

Marv "lets head to the floor with one of reporters who is standing by with OSU standout Harry Potter".

Doris "That's right Marv I'm here with Harry Potter and his adopted parents James and Lacy Bark, James the world wants to know just how did you come to find Harry and have him become a member of your family.

James "Well it's actually Amazing I was just getting home from work and I saw a bright green flashing our back yard. I had first thought it was some kind of police light but when I investigated it was a baby no more than a year old".

Lacy _(laughing)_ "when he brought the baby in the house I thought he was going to jail. It was a dream come true when we found out he didn't we could adopt after years of trying to have our own baby but failure due to a car accident that made me infertile. When we found harry we just wanted to be a family and started to look for more kids to join our family.

Doris "Now let's here from your son who is obviously very nervous"

Harry (nervously) "it's been a long road since the first time I've seen Michael Jordan play and made it my dream to be the number one draft pick."

Doris "Well it's certainly possible that you'll accomplishing your dream tonight where expert analysts say it's between you and LeBron James to go number one.

Harry "it's possible but one or two I'm still going to play in the NBA where so many greats have made their mark."

Doris "speaking of greats who are you most looking forward to playing against in the future.

Harry "No question Kobe his ability to score his defense and his pure desire to win make him the most competitive opponent and I'm all about competition. _(Slyly)_

Doris "well you heard harry potter can he be the one to stop the black mamba back to you Marv."

Marv "That certainly was illuminating and we'll be back with our coverage of the 2004 NBA Draft."

"Moony why we even here, I mean I miss harry to but we've heard rumors for years but they never turn out." Said a morose Sirius "Because" Said Lupin padfoot one of Dumbledore's informants said he saw a boy on one of those muggle picture devices and he said he looks exactly like James used to when he was a kid. "It wasn't Mung was it he's never reliable". "No it was some Squib who made it big in the muggle world named Mark Haiti or some other such country" laughed the werewolf. "He said to be at Madison Square Garden at 8:00 PM and that the kid would go early in the draft". "What is he in some kind of war" said Sirius. "I hope not padfoot but if he is well have to get in there confirm his identify and escape before they can take him". Said Lupin determination in his voice. "Should we tell James and Lily" asked Sirius. Best not to get their hopes up" responded Lupin

Marv "Let's get back to the 2003 NBA Draft where David Stern is up with the first pick."

David Stern " with the first pick of the 2003 NBA Draft the Cleveland Cavilers select Harry Potter the point guard from the Ohio State University"

_(The Crowd Erupts)_

"Should we grab him now Moony" Questioned Sirius

"No He looks happy to have been picked first" said Lupin

"We'll talk to him after the Draft is over Alone". Said Dumbledore as he appeared surprising the two marauders.

"Why Wait" said Sirius "we could just grab him now and see if he's our Harry"

"He is our Harry but we don't want to scare him and apparently he celebrating his accomplishment" responded Dumbledore.

"What accomplishment" said Lupin curiously.

"We'll ask him that when we introduce ourselves and explain our world to him."

_TO BE COMTINUED_

**Like I said the beginning its my first fanfic and I'm looking for advice in the form of reviews and a beta.**__


End file.
